city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaton Archeron
Marquess Gaton Archeron was the father of Richard the previous head of the Archeron family. He is known to be a charismatic leader and powerful warrior. Appearance His hair was combed back so neatly that not a single strand was loose, forming an indispensable part of his face alongside his short, thick mustache. Time had already left a noticeable mark on him, fine wrinkles creeping along the corners of his eyes. Those emerald orbs were clear and pure, but those who gazed upon them would feel like they were staring into an abyss. History He was born a second son of a branch of the Archeron family, and after his brother Goliath inherited his father land, he sold his fief to him and became a free Archeron warrior. When he was 15 years old he met Elena Silvermoon and saved her from death at the hands of her enemies, losing a heart in the process. He didn't see her until he defeated the Silvermoon Palace of the Evernight Forest, and learned she was the Shaman of Alucia, he didn't see her ever again. At 33 years of age, he had already moved into Blackrose Castle and taken control of Azan Peninsula, which was the territory of the Archeron leader. On the Day of Destiny, Gaton Archeron chose to enter the capital of the Sacred Alliance, the city of legends Faust alongside his thirteen knights and established himself as one of peak powers in Norland. He is rumored to have been a mage until his coming of age. Plot Gaton’s body swayed with the trembling of the mountain. Mordred’s eyes widened as he reached out, but his movements suddenly froze in mid-air. Gaton’s position eventually stabilised and he remained standing, but the huge sword he was leaning against turned into dust right under Mordred’s gaze. A long while later, another deep sigh rang through the mountaintop despite the lack of air. Mordred had known that there were no traces of life left in Gaton’s body, but he had still wanted to wait; to wait for the moment a miracle would happen. He believed his king would always be able to create such miracles. However, this time there seemed to be no such thing. Family Gaton has 3 sons, Richard being the eldest, and six daughters of various ages * Goliath Archeron (brother) * Alice Archeron (niece) * Elena Silvermoon (wife) * Werrington Archeron(son) * Richard Archeron (son) * Warren Archeron (son) - executed for colluding with Raymond Joseph and attempting to murder Richard Archeron1;90 * Demi Archeron (daughter) * Venica Archeron (daughter) Followers # Mordred (missing in the Abyss) # Lina (dead) # Senma -responsible for the Resting Orchid Plane # Ward the Boxer - responsible for the Boulder Highlands (dead) # Kaylenv1ch97 (dead) # Kayde1;97 (dead) # Asiris - responsible for Goldflow Valley 6;148 # Cyrden, the Odd Thief1;98 responsible for Goldflow Valley 'Planes' *Resting Orchid Plane *Goldflow Valley *Boulder Highlands *Forest Plane Trivia He tried matchmaking between Richard and Alice when Richard was a kid1;104 Category:Characters Category:Archeron Family Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased